Heartless Blossom
by HeartlessLady
Summary: She's always been weak and helpless. Always the dead-weight & the burden. She was always left behind to watch other people's backs and rely on them it made her wince to remember. But not anymore, not now, after losing everyone precious, she's had enough.


**Author's Rant:**

 **Standard disclaimer applies here coz I'm too lazy to type anything anymore...**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- The Breaking Point**

 _"_ _Sasuke-kun, about your ma-." She was surprised when he suddenly grabbed her wrist and forced it down before she could take hold of his neck._

 _"_ _You will not tell them about it, understood?" She squirmed slightly, her wrist hurting from the tight grip and her eyes flashing with fear from the intense hatred and loathing coursing through his eyes._

 _"_ _I… Whatever you say Sasuke-kun." The said teen nodded and walked away leaving her alone contemplating on the matter. She felt her own tears choking her, this was all her fault._

 ** _'_** ** _If only I was strong enough, then maybe he wouldn't have had to protect me all the time and he wouldn't have been bitten by that snake… This was all my fault, now what would they all say about me?'_** _Her eyes showed dejection, she knew that the lone Uchiha in her team always hated her from all the squealing and fangirling act she had whenever he was around yet even if he wouldn't admit it, she knew that he felt obliged to watch over her._

 _"_ _Sasuke, are you sure you aren't hurt at all?" The worried voice of their sensei drifted to her ears when she opened the door that led towards the dreaded Uzumaki, her teammate and the outcast of the village._

 _"_ _I'm fine, don't bother bout me Kakashi." She bit her lip as she passed them by, her eyes darting nervously around the room to find anything to be the focus of her mind._

 _"_ _Are you sure? Orochimaru isn't that kind enough to let you go out unscathed. Did he really not do something?" The boy shook his head while glaring at her to keep her mouth shut when she opened it to say something._

* * *

 _"_ _I… I love you with all my heart!… If you were to stay here with me, there would be no regrets… because every day we'd do something fun, we'd be happy I swear!… I would do anything for you! So… Please just stay with me!_ _"_ _She said no begged while he watched on, unmoving that for a moment she thought he was just a clone, but as she was about to approach him, he moved swiftly and was behind her in moments. She felt his finger hit her neck and she slowly lost hold of her consciousness but not before she heard him say it in the barest whisper._

 _"_ _Thank you…" When she woke up, she realized yet another one of her mishaps, if only she was stronger then, he wouldn't have had to leave at all._

* * *

 _"_ _Don't worry Sakura-chan! When I meet Sasuke-teme, I'll make sure to pummel him until he comes to his senses, dattebayo!" She watched as the last person of the old Team Seven left her to train with the famous Ero-sannin while renewing the promise he had made with her before._

 _ **'**_ _ **Naruto, I'm sorry for being weak… I'm sorry for being so selfish, for relying on you so much… I'm really sorry…'**_

* * *

 _"_ _You know Sakura, you're strong, and you just got to believe in yourself, even if they left you, we're still here, right? We'll be with you, hey if you want we can be a team this Chuunin exams, what do you say huh, forehead?" She smiled a real one, maybe she really needed a change._

 _"_ _Thank you for everything…" She said, her voice barely audible but Ino heard her anyway._

 _"_ _Come on! Let's tell Chouji about it!" She watched as Ino ran ahead of her, another person who she watched from behind the line… She was tired of this, really tired._

 _ **'**_ _ **Another person who takes the lead, another person who'll leave me… Unless I become strong…'**_

* * *

 _"_ _Why do you try so hard, kunoichi? You should know that it is because of your weakness that your own parents are dead… You are weak and you have no control over your emotions…" She stared at the rouge nin who stood in front of her parents' blood._

 _"_ _You're weak, and for that, your parents had to die. Kill me when you can find it in your heart to hate me. Hahahahaha!"_

 _ **'**_ _ **No, not again… Another precious person leaving me all because of my weakness… This is tiring, so tiring, I don't want to lose anyone anymore…'**_

* * *

 _"_ _Are you sure you are ready for this mission?" She stared at her teacher who was looking at her, concern evident in her eyes as she accepted the S-Rank mission scroll._

 _"_ _Yes, I'm sure I can, Shishou. You don't have to worry about me, I promise that I will return by tomorrow evening."_

 _"_ _Sakura… Why do you do this to yourself? You just finished an A-Rank mission and here you are again, just after training accepting a Solo S-Rank mission."_

 _"_ _I've always considered myself to be a true ninja… but those were just empty words, because Sasuke and Naruto were always in the lead… I'm tired of being weak, of being annoying… This is the best I can do to compensate for it…" She said, her voice slightly void of emotion. She bowed slowly and walked away, this time, they can watch her back... She was tired of watching other people's backs, it's their turn to watch hers…_

 _"_ _Sakura, you don't know how strong you are already…"_

* * *

 _ **'**_ _ **This time, no one will have to get hurt and no one will have to protect me… This time, they can watch me as I take the lead. I'll become stronger, even if I have to lose my emotions in doing so.'**_

 _"_ _W-who are you?" She smirked at the rogue nin who was staring at her with eyes that showed fear._

 _"_ _Yes, fear me… After all, I have finally come to kill you, just like you ordered me to, two years ago…" She saw the rogue nin shaking his head as she raised her tanto that was half its size._

 _"_ _N-no, you can't be that girl! She would never be able to do something as cruel as murdering a whole village!"_

 _"_ _You are right, someone like her could never murder a whole village even if they were criminals and threats to the nation, but I am no longer that girl…" With this said, she plunged the tanto into the nin's heart before removing it forcefully causing blood to spray out onto her face, though she paid no heed to it at all._

 _"_ _Ayame…" She turned at the use of her codename and gave the person a blank look._

 _"_ _I am done here Yoru, we depart as soon as you are rested."_

 _"_ _I'm fine Ayame, we can depart after I clean up here." Without another look, she nodded and remained on top of a tree for the duration of the cleaning up._

 ** _'_** ** _Can you see me now? It's your turn to watch my back and my turn to protect you… This is the breaking point and my turning point… Watch me…'_**

 **Author's Rant:**

 **Okay, here's the first chapter, I really hope yu guys like it.**

 **I worked hard for it you know ^-^**


End file.
